Most of online games provided through and played on a network virtually start and virtually end, namely are completely realized within a virtual space. On the other hand, there have been known businesses of selling toys each mimicking a character appearing in an online game to aim the synergetic effect between the online game and the toy.
However, the relation between a character appearing in an online game and a toy mimicking the former is only in the state where one only resembles to the other, and the roles are independent respectively, and therefore the relation between the two is not strong, and online game players' affection to characters appearing in online games does not substantially contribute to increasing favor to and popularity of toys mimicking the characters. Further there has been no case in which a number of characters are prepared in correspondence to a toy, or in which various attributes varying for each user are given to each character.
There has been known a trial for promoting sales of a product by disclosing the product with an ID for application to a present campaign on the campaign site which can be accessed from, for instance, a mobile telephone, and the problems as described above have not been solved.